


《树》其三

by crazy_zone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光初代 - Freeform, 光爱梅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: 《树》其三又名《光之战士选择了我爱你》Cp：光之战士x爱梅特赛尔克（哈迪斯）Key：生贺。5.0原作设定衍生，《树》其二的后续。考据不严，不要细究。分级：NC-17
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	《树》其三

《树》其三  
又名《光之战士选择了我爱你》  
生贺

他们，他，光之战士，紧接着拜访了新任的妖灵王，那个被光之战士称呼为“亲爱的小树枝”的家伙。  
前爱梅特赛尔克在这个时候才明白这家伙和水晶公所说的所谓环游诺福兰特之旅，当真是要将冒险的路线重新走一遍。  
妖灵仙子族喜欢开玩笑，也察觉到光之战士身边跟随着别的存在，但大多识相的不来招惹他。梦羽城外有二十级台阶，哈迪斯百无聊赖地坐在其中一阶上，看见那些妖灵远远围着他打转却不敢靠近。  
他为了复活古代人的愿望奔波太久，以至于近些年甚至丧失对美的知觉，有那么一瞬间他因为那些叽叽喳喳的妖灵感到烦躁，紧接着并不清楚自己烦躁的意义在哪里。  
并不是光之战士亦或是妖灵王拒绝让他进梦羽城，虽然并不止的炫耀，但公开身份之后世界上能拒绝光之战士的人少之又少，哈迪斯是其中之一。  
光之战士实则非常想让哈迪斯进去，或许是因为除了妖灵族之外还没有其他人能意识到他的存在，诺福兰特的英雄对于人的存在和世界的联系并无深刻的认知，做事的基准大多源自于自己的判断——却通常都是对的。  
但哈迪斯还是拒绝了，转而坐在梦羽城的门前，托着下巴，隔着一个养了野花的池子和妖灵族遥遥相望。  
前爱梅特赛尔克独来独往，向来如此，他选择独来独往的时候还会有人带着麻烦叨扰他，等他只能独来独往的时候他，那个带着麻烦来的人本身变成了麻烦。  
好在光之战士没有让他等的太久，妖灵们散去的时候他刚好从梦羽城出来，哈迪斯站起身，对他花这点时间叙旧不置可否，但很快他转移了目光，因为光之战士手里正提着一个半大不小的水囊——他进去之前可没带这种东西。  
“据说是妖灵族的一种饮品，可能掺杂了什么魔法，”光之战士注意到他的目光便解释道，“如果我离开伊尔美格但没有喝下它，魔法就会失效，虽然我暂时还不知道它有什么用。”  
“那你可以现在就喝了它。”在魔法上颇有造诣的前无影言不由衷地表达了自己观点。  
哈迪斯望向那瓶所谓带魔法的妖灵族饮品，并没有告诉诺福兰特的大英雄他可能被骗了的事实，他没看出来这个水囊里有什么魔法的成分，大概率只是妖灵跟这个太好说话的暗之战士开的玩笑。  
光之战士于是又举起那个水囊看了看，把开塞子凑上去问了问，液体一股很清淡的花香味，像是冲淡了的花茶之类的。他没看出什么古怪，而他亲爱的小树枝也不会害他，光之战士在短暂的功夫里做了决定，很快就仰头把这瓶魔法饮料喝了干净——味道有些酸酸甜甜的，他喝下去又等了一小会儿，并没有什么异常。  
大概只是妖灵们的玩笑吧。光之战士没有把这件事再放在心上，转而带着哈迪斯继续他的旅途。  
他们穿过了雷克兰德和伊尔美格，在游末邦外又短暂地停留了两天。前无影爱梅特赛尔克没有想到，这个诺福兰特的大英雄所谓的环游诺福兰特之旅，竟当真包含了亚马乌罗提这站。  
光之战士带他从鳍人族的领地下潜进了黑风海，他们站在阿科拉塔的门前，亚马乌罗提并没有因为哈迪斯的离去而崩坏，一直到目前为止这座幻影之城依旧完好地伫立在于黑风海底。  
“欢迎来到星球中心亚马乌罗提官厅区。要使用电梯吗？”  
上一次来这里的时候还是和拂晓的同伴一起寻找被哈迪斯带走的水晶公的下落，虽然大概地围着官厅绕了一遍，但也没有多少时间好好停下脚步看看。  
再次踏进阿科拉塔这个称作电梯的东西里面，哈迪斯侧过头看站在一旁兴致盎然的光之战士，确信对方是真的打算来亚马乌罗提闲逛的——或许光之战士把这也算成一种冒险，哈迪斯缄默地打量着诺福兰特的英雄，发现自己并没有预想中的那么意外。  
他们进入了电梯，稍作等待，听见那段“一层就要到了，一层就要到了。前往人民行政局、创造管理局、国会议事堂的乘客，请在本层下电梯”的播报，他们一起站在门前，光之战士兴致勃勃，哈迪斯差不多算是跟在他身后无话可说——他们又等了一会儿，播报不再继续，电梯也没有任何动静，光之战士终于意识到阿科拉塔的门可能不会开了。  
“这不是以太魔法产物吗……”大英雄稍微用力敲了敲门，毫无收获，他转而看向哈迪斯，“我以为不会出问题的。”  
而哈迪斯的目光则聚焦在转过身来的光之战士身上，他盯着光之战士的脸，确切地说是光之战士脸颊上的酡红色，紧接着和对方四目相对，他突然搞清楚了什么。  
那瓶所谓的妖灵族魔法饮品可能只是妖灵族自己酿的酒而已，至于到底使用什么材料酿造，又有什么样的效果，那就是另一件事了——所谓的魔法可能也只是材料附加的短期作用。  
光之战士似乎有些喝醉了。  
“……你喝醉了。”前无影挑了下眉毛，用一种微妙的语气说道，他探寻的视线扫在光之战士的身上，可能是想要找到什么更明显的来证明光之战士喝醉了的证据。  
“我吗？我可从来没有喝醉过。”  
光之战士从不喝醉。  
他酒量不差，且相当克制，庆功宴之类的时候和就大多点到为止就会以太累了为理由回房间休息。  
在他们谈话的间歇阿科拉塔的门没有丝毫要打开的意思，亚马乌罗提的幻影本就不会限制住哈迪斯，而光之战士又是耐心好得出奇的家伙，大英雄率先在电梯的一角席地而坐，从背包里翻出一些便携的工匠道具开始了制作——哈迪斯在和他同行于诺福兰特的这几天对光之战士这种自己动手的特点已经见怪不怪，没过多久他也在电梯的一隅坐下，听光之战士那里传来的“叮叮咚咚”声消磨时间。  
将视线投给旁边无动于衷的哈迪斯，短暂地思考了一会儿，突然之间开口。  
“太无聊的话，要不要做？”  
做？什么？哈迪斯起初没有理解他的意思，但光之战士收起工具迈开步子靠近他，哈迪斯熟悉他的气息，进而意识到他说的是做爱。  
“……”哈迪斯眉头动了动，“诺福兰特的大英雄一闲下来就只想着这种事情了吗。”  
“对不起，忍不住了。”被嘲讽了的光之战士很有诚意地道歉，出于一种说不上来的理由，又被关在这个单独的空间里，他的某个想法愈演愈烈；哈迪斯把他宠坏了，他承受光之战士此前一切合理和不合理的欲求，至此光之战士得到了他的信任，再无刻意隐藏自己的想法。  
哈迪斯默许了，光之战士脱掉了自己衣服，也脱掉了他的黑袍，那具温热的肉体靠过来时哈迪斯便不易察觉地绷紧了肌肉。他们先交换了一个浅短的吻，或许是他们接吻的次数太多了，起初他在意的被胡渣扎到的细微刺痛已经变得不再明显。  
在啄吻的间歇光之战士轻轻用指尖戳弄哈迪斯还尚且闭合着的后穴口，前无影被亲的呼吸紊乱，闭合的空间回响着他的低喘，他偏过头的时候试图用短暂地交流阻止喘息变得更糟糕。  
“你的精油在包里。”  
大英雄察觉到哈迪斯在情欲面前总有一种想要抵抗的警惕心理，那个人用冷漠寡淡的神情对待他，却也用浮着水光的金色眸子注视他；哈迪斯不会言明地防备自己被情欲拖入感官的漩涡，但实则毫无反抗之力。  
“原来你已经在包里放了。”光之战士握住他伶仃的脚踝，对上哈迪斯的时候目光闪烁，“虽然你这么说了，但我不想用它。”  
前无影的疑问还没来得及说出口，又看见光之战士做了那个熟悉的动作。他将头埋下去，只留一个发顶给他，他用哈迪斯的阴茎堵住了自己嘴，直截了当的告诉哈迪斯这件事不可以商量。  
“唔——”被握着脚踝使哈迪斯无法并拢双腿，无影用最后的冷静命令他，“起来——”  
他能阻止第一次光之战士的动作是因为他们只是缺乏开拓，一瓶精油就可以阻挡，可这一次是光之战士打定主意要做的事。  
哈迪斯五指用力地抓着光之战士蓬乱糟糟的头发，谁知道在外拯救了艾欧泽亚和诺福兰特的大英雄现在正埋头他的股间，一心要用舌头舔开他的穴眼。  
他是用了力道在抓光之战士的头发，或者说是他在拽或者扯着也合适，总而言之不是那种光之战士会误解他为欲拒还休的力度——他甚至感觉自己在扯一块干涸的草皮。  
但光之战士不管不顾地将舌尖探得更里面，他是真的有在努力，和他人生中所做的其他事情一样努力，他的一视同仁几乎想让哈迪斯使用贪婪突袭。  
可他羞耻得连腰都在打颤，被剥干净的腿抽搐着要从光之战士的臂弯里缩回来。  
舌尖在穴肉里已经舔弄一个来回的光之战士无视他的推拒，抿起唇吮吸了那个被作弄湿透的穴眼，在这个四方的空间里发出一记响亮的水声。  
哈迪斯骤然崩塌了。  
“你到底为什么非要舔一个同性的屁眼。”  
光之战士动作一僵，抬起头的时候表情堪称错愕，非常有理由相信自己刚才是幻听，但他注视着对方的脸，发现这个前无影的眉头已经不仅是拧起来的问题，甚至整张脸都表露这难以言喻的纠结——但与此相反的是他通红的脸颊和耳根，他修长的四肢终于不做抵抗地摊开了，以一个狼狈与色情并存的姿态倚靠的墙边，腰腹微微悬空，双腿大张着挂在光之战士的肩头和臂弯。  
他用这种模样面对光之战士，嘴唇再次翕张几下却吐不出别的字了。  
光之战士才意识到前无影唯一的那句话其实是在骂他，但随着这句话一起消失的还有哈迪斯最后的底线，前无影现在已经被羞耻感完全淹没了头顶，于是从外表看反而自暴自弃了起来。  
光之战士绝不是贪恋美色之人，或者说他在这方面往往显得过于正直不阿，哈迪斯见过那些在彷徨阶梯亭里暗示想和诺福兰特的英雄春风一度的人，其中不乏面容姣好者，但光之战士的态度总是出奇一致的拒绝，一旦被追问就用“已经有喜欢的人了”作为理由来搪塞对方。  
他哪里有什么喜欢的人？爱梅特赛尔克当时嗤之以鼻，这个愚蠢的冒险者在了解到无影的存在之后就把全部的力气都花在了和无影作对上，明明对情爱一窍不通，却会编出这种谎话让旁人叹息到底是谁拿走了英雄的心绪。  
自认为得到了许可的大英雄重新埋下头去，舌头笨拙地顺着刚才留下的水痕继续舔弄下去，透明的唾液顺着囊袋根部划过会阴，在淌进后穴的时候被他的舌尖卷住一并送到了肠肉里面。  
哈迪斯低声地闷哼，喉头压抑地不像话，他侧着头缩紧自己的喘息，头脑已经充血地留不住任何理智了——只有还抓在光之战士脑袋上的十指激烈地挣动，诚实地向始作俑者传递他的混乱。  
他抓的越用力，埋头在他股间的青年就越不想放开他，舌头柔软地撑开甬道又缩回去，丰沛的液体让穴肉更滑腻滚烫。  
光之战士原本有些干裂的嘴唇被哈迪斯肠道里的液体滋润了半晌，再抬头地时候嘴唇的黏膜甚至红的有些丰腴，而他的下巴上也不可避免沾染了一片油亮透明的液体。  
前无影只看了一眼就捕捉到那层泛着光的皮肤，他的下肢还在快感中痉挛，不难想象那些覆在光之战士下巴上的都是些什么玩意，他复又耻得闭上眼，神色称得上是丢盔弃甲。  
在对方身上做够恶事的光之战士见状露出了如同往常的宽和笑意，他并拢了三根手指稍稍探弄了一下，确认哈迪斯是真正被他开拓好了。  
于是青年俯身把人从角落捞进了自己怀里，前胸贴着对方的后背，已经勃起肿胀地阴茎顶开滴水的黏膜，慢慢划进了甬道里。  
哈迪斯哑声叹息，他半垂着头，连眼睑都快要合拢。被舔弄了如此长的时间，他甚至感觉自己浑身都在滴水，吞下对方阴茎的后穴止不住地收缩，肠肉经历了舌头柔软的开拓，终于被结实地撑开了，竟然有怪异地满足感。  
光之战士从背后拥抱着他，一手揽在他的腰际，一手向上扣着他的五指。  
情欲里的身体滚烫，热度源源不断地游渡到哈迪斯的身上，他的背脊在冰冷的大理石壁上贴的太久，刚纳进怀里的时候好似一块泛凉的石碑。光之战士便抱着他，用体温磋磨他，磨掉了他的棱角和凉意，磨得他出水，蜷缩在对方的胸前。  
后穴的黏膜收拢，又被强硬地挤开一条缝隙，身体深处闷声传来水泽声，坐姿让性器进得很深，哈迪斯恍然有种自己被凿开的错觉，光之战士在背后啄吻他的削瘦的肩颈，一面小幅度地肏弄着他。  
这是他和哈迪斯的第三次做爱，对哈迪斯的肉体探索绝地称得上突飞猛进，而对方的肉体比起前无影爱梅特赛尔克本人难缠的意志而言诚实许多，三次交孉足以让原本生涩的肠肉记住造访者的形状。  
前无影低低地喘息，任由光之战士浅浅地抽插进出，他的敏感点总是受到刻意的照顾和碾压，每每被肏得狠了便急促地抽搐几下，连带着他也在光之战士的臂弯里不由得打颤。  
他背对着那个青年，因而不必费力藏起自己遭受快感时扭曲又不可置信的表情。作为古代人的时候他对肉体没有这样深刻的了解，因而他也从不知道要从肉体破开坚不可摧的灵魂原来如此容易。  
这个姿势下光之战士没法太过离开他的身体，那根性器只是在根部深浅不一地肏弄，几乎是无时无刻不在他的软肉上磨蹭，哈迪斯只不过被剥去了肉体的衣物，他却恍然觉得自己的意识也被剥得只剩赤裸的内核，被人锢在怀里，不得不经历这种温柔的磨难。  
磨难，但是温柔。  
前无影的视线落在地面上，那里遍布他熟悉又陌生的花纹；虽然温柔，但他还是固执地称呼为磨难，恰巧光之战士力道突然加重，挤在敏感点上压迫出一声他的轻哼。  
哈迪斯下意识弓起腰，他原本跪坐在光之战士的胯上，这个动作便将性器从他的后穴里抽离了小半截，然而背后才将将脱离了热源几秒钟，一眨眼他已经又被光之战士纳进了怀抱里。  
他不怎么沉重地摔回了光之战士的怀抱，  
从背后看哈迪斯会更清楚的意识到他的苍白和纤瘦，他的肩骨两侧突起，像撑起衣服的衣架一样撑开他的皮肉，但那层单薄的皮肉紧紧贴着他的肋笼，脊椎两侧有山脊一般的凹陷，头顶昏黄的光线照在他裸露的皮肤上，骨骼的凹凸被晕开极浅的阴影。但他只是瘦，体格却并不小巧，至少不是光之战士抱在怀里能随意蹂躏的类型——尽管他在情事中总是充当任由光之战士宰割的那个。  
在他背脊上轻吻够了的光之战士托住他的腰臀，将人转了一个方向，重新把人转回面对面的姿态。  
勃发的性器并没有被拔出来，即便只是这短短的十几秒也贪恋穴肉里的绞动，哈迪斯没想到他会将自己钉在阴茎上转一圈，被磨得四肢发软，尾椎的快感和被摆弄的不平衡让他不得不费力伸手扣上光之战士的肩头，他五指用力，显露出对情欲一贯的忍耐态度。  
光之战士待他转过来便低声笑着凑上去亲他，看见哈迪斯苦闷皱起的眉心和通红一片的眉梢眼角，青年的笑意里还带点低劣的得意。  
哈迪斯清楚，他的破例变成了光之战士的常规，这虽然不全是他的过错，不过说他一手造成，倒也有迹可循。他对自己坦白，于是让光之战士有机可乘，因为肉体而被玩弄的狼狈不堪，他合该拒绝，不允许这个冒失的残次品再得寸进尺、为所欲为。  
哈迪斯只是抬手轻轻推了一下那人的肩膀。光之战士近在咫尺的嘴唇已经快他一步贴上来了。  
光之战士肏得下流，吻得虔诚。  
他从来没有设想过要如何让哈迪斯亲吻自己，迄今为止他还没有从哈迪斯这里获得过吻，他悉知前无影到底是个多难缠的角色。  
对此心知肚明的光之战士不向他索要亲吻，只愿意把自己的吻尽数送给他。  
他该如何将一片云钉在掌心，如何让月在树影，如何让浪停留在海滩，亦或是让爱将他撕碎，最后随潮汐前往无光之海。  
一切爱语都被爱欲无情掩埋。  
这当真是可笑的。  
艾欧泽亚的大英雄，诺福兰特的大英雄，光之战士，暗之战士，亲手用自己灵魂的一部分杀死了他，现在却想仅仅凭借一个吻就叫他起死回生。  
哈迪斯被他吻住，他被光之战士的黏膜封缄，却无法吞咽下喉头的这声冷笑。  
光之战士松开他的嘴唇时，哈迪斯的脸上又出现了他熟悉的神情。  
“大英雄觉得多余的同情博爱无处承载，现在想起来要扔给我这个没有踪迹的原无影吗。”  
爱梅特赛尔克席本人能言善道，称不上有多喜欢、却最常以讥诮的语气同光之战士对话。  
“我爱你。”年轻的光之战士随随便便地吐出一句话，把自己怔了两秒，又把哈迪斯怔住两秒。  
爱这个词亦或是这个情感，对一万两千年之前的哈迪斯来说并不是陌生的，实际上他自觉现如今也没有多生疏于这个词。但他的心脏或许表现的失礼了。自恃完人的哈迪斯和光之战士在情事的中途赤身裸体、面面相觑，看起来都比另一个人更平静，但谁也说不出话来。  
这应该不是一个说这句话的好场合，也应该不是一个说这句话的好时机，而哈迪斯甚至不是一个说这句话的好对象。  
诺福兰特的大英雄抛下大炸弹才后知后觉的意识到了，但比起这些细节，他仍旧更关心自己说了什么。  
前无影瞪着他，表情算的上凶狠，只是没穿衣服，屁股又咬着对方的阴茎，多少没有威慑力。  
“我爱你。”  
光之战士顶着哈迪斯的目光，又说了一遍以表示自己重新审视过了内容，他可以确定这三个字刚好能够表达他的意思；前无影再如何也没有料到他居然重复了一遍，现下连把它当做一句玩笑的机会都失去了。  
倘若他现在衣冠端正，哈迪斯很想转身就走。但这摆明了没有可行性，他还没来得及作答，光之战士已经贴了上来。  
“你的脸原来有这么烫了吗。哈迪斯。”执意让自己胡子拉碴的光之战士用颧骨那块的皮肤贴着哈迪斯，被他抱在怀里的前无影热得仿佛发起高烧。  
前无影抿着嘴唇将他用力推开，依旧不作答，他的眼神看起来比刚才更凶狠了，光之战士顿时发出一声短促的“啊”。  
大英雄露出一副搞砸了的表情，却并不真心为此多么担心。  
“你总是有拒绝我的权力，”拯救世界的英雄再次敞开怀抱把人紧紧抱住了，“但我不会收回刚才我说的话。”  
哈迪斯脸颊滚烫，真情实意地被迫贴在光之战士怀里，感觉那人潮湿炽热的呼吸洒在他赤裸的锁骨和肩颈。蓦地，他感觉到颊边一丝凉意，有个细巧的东西硌在两人之间，温度同他差得鲜明。  
他侧过头，看见那是他几日前给光之战士的创造魔法产物。他的那枚失而复得的耳坠。  
前无影的神色晦暗不明，自从光之战士赠送给他三字箴言之后他就再也没有说出任何一句话；但光之战士已经结束了他该说的，事情一件一件来，他还记得很清楚他们正在亚马乌罗提幻影里做爱。  
大英雄安抚似的握住了夹在两人之间的、哈迪斯的性器，他很欣慰在对话的过程里至少对方的阴茎还没软下去，而他自己的性器则好端端地埋在哈迪斯的肠道里，湿热的肠道尽心尽力地咬着他，没冷落他半分。  
哈迪斯猝不及防被握住了要害，光之战士捋动那根充血的东西，很快将本就没有偃旗息鼓的热度重新翻涌出来。  
前无影在喉间哽咽了一声呻吟，继而相当恼火地抬起腰要终止这桩本就突发的情事。  
光之战士从善如流地让他半跪起身，在性器的头部将要脱离穴口的时候又眼疾手快地将哈迪斯摁了回去，被实打实玩弄了的无影快速吞下了整根勃热的性器，顿时发出了难以抑制的低叫，紧绷着腰腿被光之战士复又肏干起来。  
熟悉的快感从尾椎开始漫进四肢百骸，前无影半软着要跪坐在光之战士的胯间，被肏的脚趾都蜷缩起来，光之战士摩挲在他背后微微汗湿的腰际，见他闭眼隐忍的模样便克制不住肏得更用力，又侧过头去衔着哈迪斯的嘴唇接吻——光之战士已然自说自话将这当做了前无影未说出口的回答。那人从没有抗拒过他的吻，被他吻住的时候下撇的唇间会细细张开一条缝。  
交孉末了他们一前一后射出来，光之战士对情事后的清理显得熟门熟路。前爱梅特赛尔克席已经没有对他挑选做爱地点作评价的想法，他看着光之战士忙东忙西，然后才像像起什么似的问他。  
“哈迪斯，我们现在要怎么出去？”他拿出了他的单手剑，但不确定自己能破坏那两扇厚重的门。  
前无影爱梅特赛尔克席兼幻影亚马乌罗提的创造者脸上潮红未退，闻言脸色差劲地打了一个响起。  
合拢的门应声而开了。

END


End file.
